


Flash of Lightning

by Bosstoaster Smut (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Request fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/Bosstoaster%20Smut
Summary: 7 Matt/Shiro requests for the last week of Kinktober.  Pure smut ahead.





	1. Mirrors and Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Mi

Shiro let himself be tugged along the hallway, watching Matt’s enthusiasm with fond amusement. “Do I get a hint about this oh so special surprise?”

“Nope!” Matt glanced over his shoulder, eyes bright and cheeks flushed with excitement. Shiro couldn’t tell if it was arousal excitement or project excitement. Either way, he’d probably enjoy it. Or be annoyed. One or the other.

To his surprise, Matt stopped them in front of Shiro’s own room. “Open it up.”

Instead, Shiro glanced down at him, brows furrowed. “It’s in my room?”

“Yeah. So c’mon, let’s go.” Matt pulled on Shiro’s shirt, still beaming, though it was just slightly forced now. 

Unmoved, Shiro frowned. “How did you get in without me?”

Matt went pink and looked away. “Oh. No big. I just... I may have gotten Coran?” When Shiro huffed, Matt leaned against him. “It was for a good cause. Shiro!”

Rolling his eyes, Shiro tapped the control panel and opened the door. “Did you ever hear about privacy?”

“Pri-va-cy?” Matt sounded out, as though he didn’t jealously protect his own quiet spaces. “Sounds fake, but sure, alright. So let’s go.” He pushed past Shiro, then held his arms out, gesturing to something covered in a sheet. He reached out and yanked the cloth away. “Ta-da!”

It was a mirror. 

Head tilted, Shiro stood in front of it. It didn’t do anything. It was literally just a reflective surface. “Um. Alright? I had one of these in the bathroom.”

Matt huffed and pushed at Shiro until he stepped backward. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he sat down obediently. “Check out the angle.”

Sitting like this, Shiro was totally centered in the mirror.

Oh. It was angled to the bed, and to whoever was in it.

“Really?” He asked, voice dry. “I didn’t think anyone did that outside of cheap hourly hotels.”

Matt’s lips twisted at his less than enthusiastic reaction, and he settled behind Shiro, looking at him through the mirror. “You don’t think it’d be fun?”

“Of course it will,” Shiro replied. “It’s you. But I’m not sure reminding me what I look like is going to help set the mood.”

And that was the wrong thing to say, because Matt’s expression steeled. “All the more reason to use it,” he shot back, biting down on Shiro’s shoulder through his shirt. The sparks of sensation made Shiro’s breath catch. In the mirror he could see his own stunned reaction and his rising blush.

Okay, that part was fine. Shiro was mostly used to his face by this point. But his chest was different. But Matt was concentrating now, kissing his way higher up on his neck, where Shiro’s skin was accessible. Reaching up, Matt wrapped his fingers around the zipper tab and started to pull, opening the vest inch by slow inch.

It was weird, to be anxious and turned on at the same time. If anything, it reminded Shiro of the first few times they’d done this, when he was shy and unsure and Matt hadn’t told him everything he wanted.

Frankly, Shiro prefered their sex now, but there was something nice about returning to those first pulse-pounding moments.

Reaching back, eyes still locked on the mirror, Shiro ran his fingers through Matt’s hair. But Matt’s other hand shot out and grabbed onto it, pulling it away. “No,” he told him, voice firm and commanding. It sent a shiver through Shiro, and he relaxed automatically. “Just watch. Let me play.”

It was a familiar order, if one that Shiro was never very good at following. But he let his arms drop anyway, and he had no choice but to simply watch as Matt pushed up his shirt, revealing the crossing lines and splotches of scars along his stomach. It wasn’t like Shiro flinched from the sight anymore, since he barely remembered how he’d looked before, but he simply didn’t understand how Matt could enjoy looking at him. It wasn’t like it was a nice picture.

But despite his feelings on the subject, Shiro could see Matt watching from over his shoulders, eyes bright with want as he ran his fingers over Shiro’s stomach muscles. And he could feel the gentle vibrations of Matt’s groan as he pushed the shirt farther up, exposing a pink nipple, the color vivid compared to Shiro’s dark shirt.

The blush on Shiro’s cheeks darkened, and he grabbed at the blankets to keep from twisting away or trying to touch Matt back.

“Do you see yourself?” Matt murmured against Shiro’s ear, despite the fact that the mirror proved he was. “Do you see how pretty you look?”

Despite himself, Shiro scoffed. Even if you went so far as to say the scars didn’t hurt his looks, Shiro still wasn’t pretty. He was over six feet tall and broader than most anyone he knew. 

In response, Matt nipped his ear. “You are. I’m serious, look at you. You’re so gorgeous like this. Sitting there so nicely while I get to paw all over you.” He sucked on the place he’d bitten, soothing the skin. “Maybe you need a better perspective to see it. Spread those legs for me.”

Shiro let out a shaky breath and obeyed, spreading his legs as far apart as they would go. The already tight material of his pants strained from the pull, and Shiro could see the outline of his hardening cock clearly. His cheeks burned as Matt let out a pleased rumble as he cupped Shiro. Judging by his smile, he did it just for the sheer pleasure of being able to. “See? See how lovely you look, obeying me so well. All flushed and needy, turned on just from watching me touch you. You’re already so hard for me, Shiro.”

A whine escaped him, and Shiro’s eyes fluttered shut as he bucked forward. But then Matt bit down on his ear again, harder this time, and his eyes snapped back open. In the mirror, Matt just looked smug.

“Matt...” he murmured, not sure what he wanted. For him to stop talking? For him to continue? For him to finally get those damn clothes off? He was a burning mixture of confused, embarrassed and aroused, and it was making his breath come in heavy pants. 

Still meeting his eyes in their reflection, Matt tilted his head and licked a stripe up Shiro’s neck. “Yes?”

Shiro couldn’t answer. Instead he cried out, shivering at the eroticsm of the sight. And, just for a second, he could see Matt’s perspective. Could understand why the high spots of color on his cheek, and the flush appearing on his chest could be considered pretty. Why someone might enjoy making Shiro hold still while they touched, and made him tremble at the sight of it.

Because, without getting off more than his vest, Matt had made Shiro looked _wrecked_.

“Scoot back for me,” Matt ordered. “Keep watching.” And that was easier said than done, but Shiro pulled his legs onto the bed and pushed himself backward on the covers. Eventually, he hit Matt’s chest again and stopped, and then Matt reached out with both hands and pulled Shiro’s legs back apart. Now that the edge of the bed wasn’t in the way, Shiro could spread out to nearly a split.

Eyes falling closed, Matt’s fingers dug into Shiro’s side. His breath seemed to be coming more roughly, now, and he rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Fuck. Look at you, Takashi. So good for me. Love that flexibility of yours.” Then he reached forward and pulled down the zipper to Shiro’s pants, tugging them down until his cock slipped free. “God, that’s amazing. You’re perfect.”

God, that was downright lewd, seeing his cock hang out his open fly like that. Shiro bit his bottom lip against a whine and grabbed at the fabric of his pants. Otherwise, he was going to disobey his order. “Matt, please,” he murmured. And he still wasn’t sure what he wanted, except whatever Matt was planning on giving him.

Letting out a ragged sounding breath, Matt nodded. He pulled at Shiro’s shirt until it came off fully, and then both his hands found Shiro’s nipples. “Keep watching, pretty boy. Want you to see how nice and swollen your nipples get. Want you to see how wonderfully you flush for me, especially when you’re obeying me like such a good boy.” Breath still heavy, Matt shifted up onto his knees, leaning on Shiro’s back and pressing his mouth to his ears. “See how good you look? See how wonderful you are for me? My little soldier, obeying his orders properly. Love it. Love you.”

Each puff of air against Shiro’s ear was a new test of his patience. His finger dug in desperately, forcing himself to keep still and do nothing but watch. Matt seemed to enjoy the struggle, kissing along Shiro’s jaw and watching with open interest.

Finally, Shiro gave up on words altogether. He just whined, eyes hazy as they tried to automatically close, and tried to get through the tension in his thighs and the arch of his back. Maybe that was the language Matt was looking for, because verbal begging didn’t seem to work.

“Fuck,” Matt murmured, sounding breathless. “Goddamn, Shiro.” And when Shiro was able to focus again, he saw himself in the mirror, pushing his chest forward into Matt’s hand, mouth open and flush, eyes red rimmed and hazy, hair mused.

Shiro looked slutty, honestly. And he did look pretty.

One hand detached from his nipple and slipped into his mouth, and Shiro sucked automatically, lapping at the fingertips.

And that looked even sluttier.

Matt groaned, then used his other hand to scratch over Shiro’s stomach, making the muscles jolt and tense. “Takashi. You’re so good for me. Love you.” Then he reached down and wrapped his hands around Shiro’s cock. “Wanna watch yourself ride me?”

Anything, if it meant he could finally touch. Shiro nodded, quick and eager, and Matt chuckled against his jaw. 

“Alright,” Matt replied warmly. “Get off your pants and boots, but don’t move from that spot. I’ll get the supplies.” He waited for another nod, then turned around. Shiro could see his still clothed back as he rummaged through the compartment next to the bed.

Kicking off his boots, Shiro shoved down his pants as quickly as possible, eager to get them off. Then he sat back down and, after only a moment of hesitation, spread his legs back out. He bit his bottom lip, feeling silly at the move but Matt tended to appreciate it when he went above and beyond on an order. Now that he was alone in the mirror, though, or at least now that Matt wasn’t pressed against his back and watching, Shiro just looked silly. There was always something ridiculous about seeing himself hard in the mirror when Matt wasn’t egging him on.

But when Matt turned around, his breath caught and his eyes went wide with delight. He practically lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist and tugging him back, kissing his neck. “Perfect. _Perfect._.”

Under the force of his enthusiasm, Shiro beamed and relaxed. But the smile slipped, changing into a gasp as Matt pulled him back further, making him lose his balance and slump until only Matt’s chest was keeping him up. “Heavy?”

“I have you,” Matt told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Hips forward, would you? You can relax your legs.”

It took Shiro a moment to figure out what he meant, but then he shifted down until his ass was more exposed. In the mirror, he could see the hint of his hole. Eyes wide, he watched himself flush again, and Matt smile like he’d been handed the world on a platter.

Now that Shiro was settled in place, Matt cupped his chin. “You want to touch now, hun?”

Oh god, yes. “Please,” Shiro breathed, eyes wide and pleading in his reflection. 

With a smirk, Matt dropped the lube into Shiro’s hand. “Prep yourself for me.”

Goddammit. Shiro scowled into the mirror, because that wasn’t what he meant, but Matt just smiled sunnily back.

Gritting his teeth, Shiro popped the cap and slicked up his natural fingers. He shifted, letting Matt hold more of his weight, and slid his fingers between his cheeks.

Matt’s smile slipped, and his eyes went round.

Heh. Good. If Matt was going to play that kind of game, he’d have to remember how much Shiro liked to win.

Sliding a finger inside, he fluttered his lashes, mouth falling open. “Ah...” Shiro licked his lips slowly as he worked the finger in, at times watching his movements in the mirror to see what he was doing, and other times glancing up at Matt’s reactions.

Now he was the flushed one, leaning forward so far his glasses were threatening to to slip off his nose. Matt hadn’t bothered to tie his hair back that day, and it fell in loose strands, tickling his shoulders and draping over Shiro’s. When Shiro moaned, Matt’s mouth fell open a little farther and his eyes brightened with open lust.

Submitting to Matt wasn’t giving up his power. Far from it. It was freeing him up to use it like this without having to worry.

As much fun as teasing was, Shiro also didn’t want to keep dragging this out for himself. So he slid in a second finger, scissoring to stretch himself faster. Matt leaned in a little closer, one arm wrapping around Shiro’s chest to help hold him up, and his cheek pressed to Shiro’s as he watched.

If Shiro was being honest, he’d take the gentle brush of Matt’s face against his own over anything else they’d done. It was fun and hot and felt amazing, but that small moment of gentle intimacy was so much more.

Once he was done with a third finger, he tilted his head into Matt’s, humming softly. “I’m good.”

“You sure? I could keep watching.”

Shiro groaned. “Matt, _please_.”

Finally, Matt seemed satisfied, because he nodded and kissed Shiro’s cheek. “Alright, alright. Up you get. How do you feel about riding me backwards and watching some more, hm?”

Shiro pictured it, unable to see anything of Matt but his legs and cock, as he bounced up and down. He’d look ridiculous, and without Matt’s regard to counter it, Shiro didn’t think he’d manage to keep that up for more than a few moments. Shaking his head, Shiro closed his eyes and faced Matt’s neck.

“No?” Matt pet through Shiro’s hair. “You gotta be verbal with me, Takashi, I’m not a mind reader.”

Letting out a sigh, Shiro shook his head again. “I’d rather not. I think I’ll hate it.”

The petting continued, soft and calming. “Okay, we won’t. I still want to use the mirror, because it was a lot of effort to get it here. And Coran asked some questions I hope he doesn’t repeat to my dad.” He paused for Shiro’s half-choked laugh of surprise. “Would hands and knees be okay?”

Shiro considered. Of all the positions that worked with facing the mirror, that was probably best. It wasn’t his favorite way, but Shiro appreciated that it let Matt really pound him, when they were in the mood. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Good.” Matt pressed a kiss to the top of his head, then gave his thigh a smack. “Okay, up and at ‘em. Lemme see that lovely ass.”

Shiro groaned. “Worst way to put it.” But Matt only grinned, so Shiro heaved himself up into position. When he looked forward, he saw a flash of mischief in Matt’s eyes, and he braced himself for a spank, but thankfully it never came. 

Instead, Matt settled back, lips curled up in contentment as he reached out to knead Shiro’s ass. He pulled apart the cheeks and smiled as he ran a thumb over the hole. When Shiro gasped and his legs jerked, he just smirked widely. 

Finally, Matt got up onto his knees and lined up, then caught Shiro’s eyes in the mirror. “Watch your face, Takashi. I want you to see what I see.”

Then he snapped his hips forward, pressing his way in.

Shiro’s eyes nearly rolled back as he enjoyed the stretch of Matt’s cock fucking in so quickly. But he obeyed, forcing himself to watch his own face.

If Shiro had thought he looked a slutty before, it had nothing on this. The expression on his face was nearly decadent, mouth open and eyes hazed with pleasure. The flush was still there, coloring over his cheeks and dipping down his throat, and he could just see his cock, hard and beaded, between his legs.

Matt cupped Shiro’s jaw again, a finger sliding into his mouth. Automatically, Shiro closed his mouth to suck, and he shivered at the effect that had on his expression, and on Matt’s over his shoulder. “Good boy,” Matt murmured, voice low and raspy. “You’re so perfect.”

Then he started to fuck.

It was much harder to keep watching like that, with his head jerking every time Matt bottomed out and having to brace his weight to keep from being knocked forward. But when he did, Shiro could see his own rapturous expression, and the possessive, pleased look Matt wore.

During one of the times he wasn’t watching, Matt reached down and wrapped his fingers around Shiro’s cock. He started to pump, slicking himself on Shiro’s precome and murmuring warm praise against Shiro’s spine. “Come for me, Takashi. Show me how pretty you look. You’ve been so good. So damn good for me. Go ahead and come, you earned it, you were so wonderful.”

With a groan, Shiro did as he was told.

He slumped forward, natural arm giving out from the overstimulation, and the unbalance made him crash down into the bed. His knees stayed up, partially because of Matt’s grip on his cock and hips, and when Shiro looked up, he could see Matt fucking into his exposed, presented ass.

If Shiro hadn’t just come, he probably would have from that sight alone.

With a groan, Matt came as well, and Shiro watched, rapt at the sight. His hair was stuck to his neck and shoulders, glasses askew and mouth open has he took great, gulping breaths.

No matter what Matt said, he was definitely the beautiful one.

Finally, Matt let go, and Shiro slumped down the rest of the way. That made Matt pull out, and he collapsed down next to Shiro, one arm draped over his shoulders. Scooting onto his side, he pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. “You did so well.”

Chest warming, Shiro smiled into the blanket, still driven to hide his pleasure at the compliment, even after all this time. “Thanks. It was a good idea. You were right.”

“I’m always right,” Matt informed him airly, shoving his legs forward until his tangled with Shiro’s. “Why are you even still surprised?”

Shiro laughed. “I don’t know,” he replied, and shifted to wrap his own arm around Matt’s waist, only hesitating a moment when he realized it was his metal one. He’d been told time and again Matt didn’t mind, but he still worried. “Is it... did you plan on keeping it there, or?”

Matt glanced up, looking at the mirror. When Shiro followed his gaze, he could only see their shoulders and the tops of their heads, barely inches apart. “I dunno,” he replied. “You want it? You don’t have a full length mirror anyway. Not that you worry about your outfit.”

Shrugging, Shiro settled back down. “Mm. I’ll think about it. Maybe I’ll just turn it around when we’re not using it. It’d be pretty inconvenient to remind myself of this everytime I’m trying to get dressed to get to breakfast.”

That made Matt’s lips curl up, smug and pleased. “I suppose so.” He pushed Shiro’s bangs out of his face and smiled at him. “Though, I kind of want you to remember when you see it. Remind yourself of how gorgeous you are.”

“Stop,” Shiro groaned, but his lips quirked up. “I get it, but that has way more downsides than positives.”

Matt just hummed. “I dunno, I kind of like the idea of you a little flushed every morning and only I know why.”

Reaching up with his natural hand, Shiro pushed Matt’s face away. “Seriously, stop.”

“It’d be our little secret.”

“Matt!”

Matt kissed Shiro’s palm until it was taken away. “Fine, fine.” He paused, then smirked again. “You know, I was hoping I could hold off before. I wanted to come on your ass and have you watch me lick it off. Next time?” Shiro’s breath caught and his eyes went wide. “That looks like a yes.”

“We’ll see,” Shiro responded, because giving Matt that straight an answer could backfire. It was basically a yes, if a soft one, and Matt knew it. 

Humming happily, Matt gave him a kiss. Then he glanced around. “We’re still on the foot of the bed.”

Shiro paused. “Oh. We should move. There are pillows on the other side.” But he closed his eyes and sighed. “Five minutes.”

Curling closer, Matt yawned. “Yeah. Just a few.”

They didn’t use the pillows at all that night.


	2. Multiple Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for one of my two lovely anons.
> 
> Presented without much more than a second read through, apologies. This may have been a bit more than I meant to chew, when they're each taking 3k.

It had been a hassle to figure out how to wake up before Shiro. He was such a light sleeper, and had the nasty habit of not going back to sleep once he was awake, even when he needed it. So Matt’s vibrating bracelet alarm, strong enough to wake him but not loud enough to disturb Shiro, was useful. But he also needed luck.

Or he needed the last two weeks.

The Paladins had been run absolutely ragged recently, going from disaster to mission to attack. It had gotten to the point where even Allura looked a little worried at the strain, and she’d told them to take the day.

Of course, that was entirely dependent on their luck, but given that they were travelling and there was no hint of a distress beacon in the area, Matt was hoping it would hold.

They deserved some good luck, dammit.

But finally, _finally_ , Matt’s plan was going to work. His bracelet buzzed under the blankets, thankfully muffling the noise, and he pushed himself up. 

Then he grinned. 

Matt took a few moments to just enjoy the sight of Shiro actually sleeping deeply. Not only was it a rare sight now, but he’d rarely gotten to enjoy it on the flight to Kerberos as well, since Shiro had been their sole pilot. Back then, he’d taken frequent cat naps, unable to leave the controls along for longer than that.

Once he’d drunk in his fill of Shiro’s relaxed, slack face and deep breathing, Matt very carefully climbed out of bed and tucked the blankets back in. Then he put the volume of incoming calls on low, and made it so he’d get the notification.

Matt understood that they couldn’t disconnect from the team totally. But, dammit, it had been two weeks of Shiro constantly on and anxious. And if they wanted to interrupt Shiro’s time to relax and have time to himself, they were going to have to get through Matt.

And once that was ready, all Matt had to do was plan how he wanted to spend their free day.

Luckily, he already had a few ideas.

With a final check to make sure everything he left out last night was still in place, Matt slipped back into bed, this time ducking under the covers. Shiro’s cock was soft, barely visible in the limited light. Matt positioned himself next to Shiro, not comfortable slipping between his legs without waking him prematurely. This was too soft and intimate to give up, and Matt knew from experience that a slow, gentle wake-up with kisses and suckling was easier on Shiro than trying to deepthroat him immediately and startling him.

Matt ducked his head down and pressed a kiss to the base, taking a deep breath of Shiro’s skin. He smelled clean, leftover from last night’s shower, and somehow soft.

Smiling to himself, Matt started to suck, lapping gently along the nestled cock. When Shiro was sleeping deeply, it shouldn’t be enough to wake him all at once, which gave Matt plenty of time to relax and enjoy.

Once the head was in his mouth, Matt suckled comfortably. Under him, Shiro started to shift, arching into the touch and giving soft gasps. And the only downside to this was that Matt was under the covers and couldn’t Shiro’s sleepy face as he started to really feel the pleasure. The reason he loved doing this was seeing Shiro so uninhibited. When he felt good, he squirmed and moaned and rocked without worry. And Matt loved it.

But Matt had never been good at accepting a status quo, and inevitably he started to push. He took more of Shiro in his mouth, lapping with his tongue, and slipped a hand down behind his balls to play with his perineum. 

And eventually that was too much. Shiro cried out, and his hands came alive, cupping the back of Matt’s head and holding onto his shoulders. “Holy shit, Matt,” he murmured, voice raspy. And he didn’t need to see Shiro’s face, when his tone was that open and needy. 

The covers pulled back, and Matt gave Shiro his best innocent look, nevermind that his mouth was open side and Shiro’s quickly hardening cock was resting on his tongue. He gave the head a quick suckle, just to watch Shiro’s eyes widen, then pulled off. “Morning, Honey bunches. You sleep well?”

“Interesting dreams,” Shiro mumbled back, still dazed and mused, and Matt smirked and gave the head of his cock a kiss. Oh, he bet they were interesting. One day, Matt was going to use all the technology around to figure out how to watch Shiro’s dreams, then let him fall asleep and play with him all night, just to watch what his mind came up with. The only downside was that he’d have to ask Coran for help, and he’d already enlisted his aid in enough kinky stuff. Eventually he was going to push too far.

Eh. When had that ever stopped Matt?

Tilting his head, Matt suckled again, lips loose so Shiro could see how slick and messy he was making his cock. “Need something, Sugartits?”

Shiro’s breath caught, but then he groaned. “Not with a name like that.”

“Aww, c’mon, you’ve got the best rack on board.” Matt paused, considering. “Well, human rack. Who knows what Allura looks like. Are they actually breasts? Are Alteans mammals?”

Running a hand down his face, Shiro sighed. “Matt, please. Go back to sucking.”

“We should know. For science.”

Shiro went up on his elbows and sat up, pulling his hips back in the process. Matt whined in protest. “Okay, moment ruined.”

Rolling his eyes, Matt crawled his way up and lapped a messy strip up Shiro’s cock, just to watch him jolt. “Mm, you sure? You don’t seem uninterested.” Brows up, Matt considered. “In fact, would you be interested?”

Huffing, Shiro scowled, looking insulted. “I’m not planning on _cheating_ on you.”

“That’s not- don’t worry about it.” Matt sighed and put the thought aside to look at later. He had a plan, and upsetting Shiro wasn’t part of it. “Nevermind. I’m going to go back to sucking you now, okay? You be good and enjoy yourself. I bet you’re still exhausted.” Before Shiro could claim he wasn’t tired, Matt took him back in his mouth and enjoyed the way Shiro slumped back bonelessly.

Now that Shiro wasn’t still dozing, Matt could pull out all the stops. He took him deep into his mouth, just shy of sliding down his throat, and then sucked hard. And with the covers gone, he could fully enjoy the way Shiro’s mouth feel open and his head fell back in pleasure.

“Matt,” Shiro murmured. “I’m-” He tapped at Matt’s shoulder in warning, but he didn’t pause at all. With a cry, Shiro came. Pulling off, Matt swallowed quickly as he could. Much as he wished he could do the sexy lip smacking and showing off, it just tasted too bad. But he also hated getting something to spit in, so he just got it done as fast as possible.

With his eyes closed and his breathing starting to steady, Shiro looked peaceful again. Matt smiled as he crawled up Shiro’s body and gave him a gentle kiss. “Good morning.”

Shiro smiled back into the kiss. “Mm. Good morning to you too. What time is it?” He reached for the cubby built into the bed, and froze when he saw it was gone.

Before he could ask, Matt kissed his neck. “Around six, I think. A little after.” After a few sucks, Shiro looked back at him, sufficiently distracted. “I figured you wouldn’t mind a nice wake-up. And there’ll be time to nap later, so...”

Shiro’s brows slowly rose. “You have something planned.”

Matt froze. “No?”

Wrapping Matt’s hair in his fingers, Shiro gave a small, playful tug. “Yes, you do.”

“It’s something you’ll enjoy,” Matt muttered, flopping bonelessly against Shiro’s chest as he gave up on being sneaky. 

Shiro pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Alright. Does it involve your turn? I’d enjoy that.”

Laughing, Matt nodded. “Yes, it does. But with a bonus.” He picked his head up to kiss Shiro properly, tugging back on his bottom lip. “I got something to try out on you. Wanted to use it while you suck me. Sound good?”

Shiro shivered. “Depends on what it is,” he answered, but the roughness of his voice gave him away.

“Here,” Matt replied, reaching over into the cubby and rummaging. Since he’d emptied it, it was easy to find it stashed toy. “Ta-da!” He pulled out the vibrator and lube, waggling it in front of Shiro’s face. 

Shiro’s eyes tracked the movement like he was watching a tennis match. “Oh.” He bit his lip, then nodded. “Okay. That could work.”

Fighting off a smirk at Shiro’s clearly understated reaction, Matt gave him a gentle kiss. “One last thing you should know,” Matt told him. He dragged his fingers down the cord, slow and steady just to tease, then held the controls in his hand. “I’ll be in charge of this.” He flipped it on and slowly increased the power, until the little vibrator was buzzing so hard it shook in the air.

Shiro’s mouth fell open, and when he looked up at Matt, his pupils were totally blown.

God, Matt loved that look. When he managed to shock Shiro passed all his polite demuring and hit him right in the hindbrain. 

He gave Shiro one last kiss, then tapped his hip. “Okay, lean back and spread ‘em.” The phrasing made Shiro gave him a dry look, but he obeyed. Once he was leaning back against the headboard, Matt settled between his legs properly and spread them side. Snagging the lube, he slicked his fingers and, with a last glance up at Shiro’s face, he slid it inside.

Matt took his sweet time, because with their schedules it had been a few weeks since they’d last done this. Besides, hurting Shiro rather than relaxing and rewarding him was the opposite of his goal. He slid in two fingers, working Shiro open with slow care, and rubbing inside to scrape just under his prostate. Shiro’s breath hitched, and his spent cock twitched, but he stayed relaxed and easy for now.

Likely, Shiro just thought Matt enjoyed the thought and sensation of having a vibrator in Shiro while he sucked. And yes, that was true. And Matt was content to let him stay innocent of the greater plan for now.

Finally, Matt slid the toy inside and settled back. “Wanna lay out for me?” Matt asked, tracing a finger down Shiro’s thigh.

“Alright,” Shiro replied, heaving himself up. He waited for Matt to settle where he’d been, resting back comfortably, then he sprawled out comfortably in front of him.

Matt tangled his fingers in Shiro’s bangs, pulling them out of his face and keeping a loose hold. “Don’t hold back, hun. I’m not looking for slow.”

Shooting him a smile, Shiro nodded and took Matt inside his mouth.

It was a useless curiosity, and not one Matt was ever going to indulge by asking, but he wondered where Shiro had gotten so good at this. According to the other paladins, Shiro said he’d snuck out to the nearby town on occasion, and that explained the rumors Matt used to hear about Shiro disappearing for the whole night. But that would have been years ago, now, and only so many times.

There were other, more recent opportunities, but Matt hoped that was his mind jumping to the worst conclusion. Shiro never seemed bothered, at least.

So, for now, Matt put it up as Shiro’s ridiculous hypercompetence at work. If Shiro’s behavior on the subject ever changed, he’d worry about it then.

Especially since, right now, it meant Shiro was swallowing him down like he did this everyday, eyes closed in calm bliss, and Matt should really be focusing on that now.

Fumbling for the remote, Matt took a quick moment to be thankful he’d given the cord more length than he’d thought necessary, because it still reached his hand comfortably. Then he turned it on.

Shiro jolted, then pulled back enough to groan, open mouthed but his tongue still pressed against Matt’s cock. He started to lap, absent-minded and sloppy, as he visibly pulled himself together and re-focused.

Which was when Matt turned it up.

It quickly turned into a game, where Shiro would try and adapt, still sucking sloppily at Matt’s now dripping wet cock, and whenever he got used to it, Matt would change the settings. Sometimes he’d jolt it up to high, and sometimes he’d bring it back down to nearly off, just to hear Shiro whine at the loss.

It didn’t take long for Shiro’s cock to twitch reluctantly back to life, and at least once he seemed to lose the plot entirely, rubbing his cheek against Matt’s cock and moaning rather than sucking. Eventually, he caught himself and went back to suckling on the head, and Matt would give him a two second jolt in either reward or tease, depending on the perspective.

Finally, Matt was too close to keep holding back, and he tugged gently on Shiro’s bangs, drawing him back up an inch or so, then holding him there. “Okay, I want you to just suck here. Use your hand for the rest. All you need to do is moan for me, but I want to hear every noise. That good?”

And because Shiro was a fast learner, he stared up at Matt and murmured “Mmhmm,” without pulling his mouth off. The vibrations of it shot through Matt like lightning, and as close as he was, he nearly came right there.

Then, while Shiro was still waiting for Matt to react, he turned the vibrator up all the way, then turned on the pulse setting.

Shiro cried out, nearly a sob. His eyes were wide but unseeing, and Matt ran a hand through his hair, so he’d have something to tie him to reality. Thankfully, he seemed to blink himself back to awareness, though he never stopped making noise. He gasped and groaned, his hips working in tiny thrusts against the covers. “A-ah- aaah!”

And Matt couldn’t hold back anymore, groaning himself as he came into Shiro’s mouth. It splashed back out, dribbling down as Shiro continued to gasp, and Matt shivered at the sight.

“C’mon, up,” he ordered, tugging Shiro until he was resting against Matt’s shoulder and chest. Then he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Shiro’s still hard cock, stroking gently. “There’s my boy. You can do it for me. Come again, I want to watch you. You’ve earned it.” 

Shivering and jolting, Shiro’s head lolled back as he came. It was less than before, slicking Matt’s hand. The sensations made him curl up, shaking.

Matt didn’t turn off the vibrator, though he did bring it down a couple of notches. After a few moments, he started to pump again.

“M-matt,” Shiro gasped, his natural hand coming up to grasp at Matt’s shoulder. “What are..?” He couldn’t seem to get his mouth to work properly around the noises he was still making.

Kissing the top of Shiro’s head, Matt smirked. “One more from me? I think you can do it.”

For a moment, Shiro didn’t respond. Then he picked his head up, eyes wide and incredulous. “I already... twice! I can’t...”

Matt waited, seeing if Shiro would safe word, but he just continued to stare up. “Just one more,” he soothed, petting his other hand up and down Shiro’s back. “Just one more, it doesn’t need to be a lot. Do you think you can for me?”

It was an out, a gentle reminder that Shiro could back out if he wanted, no consequences.

But Shiro gave a tiny nod and pressed his face into Matt’s shoulder. “I can try,” he managed, voice strangled.

God, Matt loved him.

There was a recovery period, of course, especially with Shiro already tired. But they were both young, and Matt knew Shiro’s body like he knew his tools on the Kerberos trade. Was aware of every little spot and bolt, knew what every button would do. So he continued to stroke, slow and easy, until he got the first twitch.

Then he reached down to press a finger to Shiro’s perineum, rubbing in circles like he would directly to his prostate.

Shiro arched and cried out, the noise breathless. Matt glanced down, making sure he wasn’t try and failing to use his safeword. But his eyes were closed in pleasure and he seemed to be enjoying it, despite the trembles and what had to be some serious overstimulation.

Once he was hard again, if not all the way, Matt turned the vibrator back up the rest of the way, and continued to stroke and rub. “C’mon, Takashi. Whenever you can. Once more for me. Love you so much, I know you can do it.”

And with a pained, hitched noise, Shiro came. It was barely more than a dribble of come, already milked dry, but the way he jolted and stiffened was unmistakable, as was how he immediately went limp after.

Matt murmured soft praises as he turned off the vibrator and pulled it out. Shiro barely reacted, and when Matt peered down in curiosity, his expression was slack and his mouth was open.

Well, shit. He’d made Shiro pass out out from orgasms. He’d make sure he was up and okay in a couple of minutes, but for right now, Matt was chalking that up as ‘awesome’.

And he’d keep Shiro awake long enough to get some food and drinks in him, to make sure he didn’t feel sick after. But for now, he was content to let him lie there, limp and easy. He was heavy, sure, but the metal arm was on the bed, not on Matt, and the rest he could take. In fact, Matt would take worse for Shiro to look this content and relaxed.

For now, he’d luxuriate in a job well done.


	3. Wallsex/Manhandling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ma
> 
> 'Gravity is decreasing on you' was mentioned and I, uh, went that way. For better or for worse.
> 
> Again, unedited.

“So,” Shiro called, the second he entered Matt’s room. “Mind explaining something?”

For just a moment, the tilt of Matt’s head and the look in his eyes was vaguely guilty. But then it wiped away into serenity. “That’s my job. Or, it was my job. But I still like it, so for you, sure. Shoot.”

Shiro stared back, expression flat. “I figure you know the answer to this one, don’t worry. See, for some reason, Hunk couldn’t meet my eyes at all today.”

Glancing away, Matt shrugged. “Huh. Well, that sounds like something a responsible leader would ask the person in question about, instead of gossiping behind his back.”

“I might have, if he didn’t look like he’d blush too hard and pop like a balloon.” Shiro sat down on the bed next to Matt, eyeing him. “Would you prefer I go ask anyway? I’ll do it right now.”

Matt froze, then sighed, lips twisting. “It’s nothing bad,” he muttered, putting aside his book. “I just had a couple of questions. Then he asked why I wanted to know, and I told him.”

Closing his eyes, Shiro sighed. “You asked him for help with something for sex? _Matt_.”

“Not like that! Just about one of the ship’s systems. Nothing weird. And I wasn’t even specific when I answered.” Matt glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “You know, it’d be easier if I showed you instead of trying to explain it.”

Shiro crossed his arms and scowled.

Groaning, Matt flopped back. “Seriously! It was nothing bad, and you know Hunk gets flustered. And it was either ask him, Katie or Coran, and I wasn’t gunna ask Katie and I already got Coran to help me out before. So. Can I just show you before you get all bothered?”

For a moment, Shiro continued to watch Matt, but then he sighed and nodded. If it was really bad, Matt would have owned up to it now, or would have run to Pidge for help, and Pidge would have spilled. So Shiro settled back and gestured for Matt to go ahead. 

Matt jumped to his feet and snagged some kind of remote off the table. Shiro only had a moment to wonder why his steps sounded so heavy before Matt clicked a button.

 

Then Shiro floated off the bed.

“Uh,” he murmured, kicking his feet lightly. “Oh. This is...” The force of his kicks didn’t move him anywhere, but the did spin in place, until his head was nearly to the bed. Then he reached out and grabbed onto the covers, which just pulled him up instead. 

Matt grinned up at him, still firmly on the ground. “Been a while, right? Katie mentioned that the castle malfunctioned once, and turned off the gravity in just one room.” The reminder of that day made Shiro still, but it was barely noticeable in the lazy spinning. “So I figured that had some interesting applications. Hunk asked why I wanted to know, and I said that your weight usually makes it hard to manhandle you as much as we’d like. He went red and stuttered for like, four minutes. Not a record or anything, but pretty good.”

Bundling the blankets, Shiro threw them away from himself. Newton’s third law prevailed, and he moved closed to Matt, even if it wasn’t far. There was only so much energy he could get from throwing blankets are. “And you magnetized your shoes?”

Matt beamed. “Yup. Which means...” he drew out the word as he reached up, tugging Shiro down and holding him in his arms, bridal style. “I get to do this.”

For a moment, Shiro stared. Then he burst into laughter. “Next time, don’t tell Hunk why.” But Hunk wouldn’t have been so awkward if it was a mission, Shiro knew, and he’d likely just tell Lance and get it out of his system. And then Lance would tease, probably in front of everyone, but Shiro was used to that by now. Worse came to worse - and this was a worst case scenario call, but just in case - Shiro would just remind him that at least he was getting laid.

Shiro prefered to hold out on the nuclear option if he could help it.

“You’re ridiculous,” he told Matt, but he grinned and held on. “All this to just get to carry me?”

Matt’s smile went toothy. “Not exactly.”

Taking a few steps forward, he pressed Shiro’s back against the wall, holding him up with one hand. The other ran up Shiro’s thigh to cup his ass. 

Shiro’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. The manhandling was nice on it’s own, but how _casual_ Matt was about it.

Well, Shiro had a thing for that. Matt had already teased him for how he went pink when Allura tossed him around like a ragdoll. Seemed he wanted in on the action.

“Mhmm. I think like this I could bounce you on my cock with one hand,” Matt replied, voice chipper. “But I dunno if you’d like that. What do you think? Wanna me to jerk you up and down on me? And you won’t be allowed to do anything but hold onto my shoulders and take it in that pretty, loose hole of yours.”

Shiro let out a strangled moan, mouth still hanging open and saliva pooling in his mouth.

Chuckling, Matt nuzzled into Shiro’s neck, giving him sucking kisses. “If you don’t like it, you can just tell me,” he pointed out, drawing out the last two words. “You look so shocked, you know.”

“Matt,” Shiro groaned, clutching at Matt’s shoulder. “Pants off. Please.”

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Matt nipped Shiro’s jaw. He undid Shiro’s fly, then pulled his legs up to help him get off his shoes. In zero gravity, they hung annoyingly in the air, and Matt batted them away before he could get thumped in the head by a wandering boot. The pants came off next, and those Matt threw behind him, just to watch them float along until they hit the wall, then stayed there. 

Shiro watched, lips twisted. “They better not get stuck on anything.”

“Then you’ll just have to go get them,” Matt replied, shrugging. “They’re fine. Though, I mean, it’s worse that they’re one of, what, two pairs? We really need to get you more outfits.”

Sighing, Shiro leaned down to hiss Matt, wrapping his legs around his waist to help hold on. “Speaking of outfits, time to get out of yours.”

That made Matt laugh, and he nodded. He pulled something out of his pocket, then undid his fly and pushedhis pants and underwear down. Stepping out carefully, he made sure one foot was always firmly holding him to the ground, then kicked them off as well. Then he pulled off his shirt, whipping it over his head and letting it float off with a smile.

Shiro watched it go, his cheek pressed against the top of Matt’s head. “Very nice. You have a calling as a space stripper.”

“I know, right? Yippy-ka-yay.” Matt beamed at him, then pulled Shiro in for another kiss. “Now, give me a second. I have to be careful with this, or else we’re going to get floating lube globs.” He waved the tube under Shiro’s nose.

Brows up, Shiro let his head rest back against the wall as he imagined it. “It might look cool until gravity was back on. Then lube rain.”

Matt crinkled his nose. “Yeah, no, let’s avoid that.” He popped open the top and carefully ran his fingers through it, making sure it all stuck and didn’t fly off. Then he brought his fingers to Shiro’s hole and slid one inside.

Holding on turned out to be more difficult than Shiro had thought. He clung with the fingers of his natural hand, because each push up of Matt’s fingers made him float up like a balloon let go. “Maybe next time, lowered grav?”

“Didn’t know how to. This is fine, as long as we keep a grip on each other.” Matt pressed a kiss to Shiro’s stomach, then licked a stripe up his chest, finally coming to a stop over his nipples. He bit down just as he slid in a second finger, making Shiro cry and and jerk. “You worry too much. Just enjoy it. How many people get to say they’ve had sex in zero gravity?” He blew cold air over Shiro’s nipples, smirking as the sensation made him shudder. “And I’ve fantasized about this for ages.”

Breathing heavily, Shiro swallowed as Matt slid in the third finger. “How long ago did Pidge tell you that the castle does this?”

Matt scoffed. “Not that. On the Kerberos mission. Before it, too. Passing the long months in a more fun way, taking advantage of the situation to have some fun, you know.”

Brows up, Shiro frowned down at Matt. “You thought I was a dick back then.”

“Yeah, and? You were still hot. Just like you are now. And I thought it’d be more enjoyable to get to replace the stick up your ass.”

The phrasing made Shiro snort, and he shook his head fondly. “I thought you were attractive, but you seemed like you hated me. So, sorry, I wasn’t thinking about that. Would have felt weird to fantasize about you then.”

Matt just bit his other nipple. “Oh ye of little imagination. Besides, I was wrong, so now it’s all good. Now, you ready?”

Licking his lips, Shiro nodded. “Yeah, I think I’m good.”

“Good.” Matt took hold of Shiro’s hips and dragged him down further, then pressed him back until he was braced against the wall. Then he lined up and met Shiro’s eyes. “Remember to just hold on.”

Closing his eyes in anticipation, Shiro nodded. “Gotcha.”

Matt pressed a kiss to his mouth. “That’s it.”

Then he yanked Shiro down onto his cock.

It was amazing, but so strange. Sure, there was plenty of friction, but Shiro didn’t sink down onto Matt the same way. He hung there, hips only moving with the fucking, while the rest of him scrambled against the wall, trying to stay in place.

But there was something hot about that. Especially in the way Matt could so casually pull him up till only the head was inside, then slam him back down. It was, in terms of depth and strength, one of the best fucks he’d had with Matt.

And somehow, the effort to took for the rest of him to stay still only kicked up Shiro’s adrenaline more, making him hyper aware of each thrust and the energy that rippled through him.

With the movements so fast and deep, each thrust made a slick noise as Matt slammed inside, and each time it drove the thoughts from Shiro’s head, flatlining anything but lust before it could even start.

Crowding him against the wall, Matt made a rough, eager noise in the back of his throat, and stopped pulling Shiro so far up and down. Instead, he focused on speed, driving himself in at a new angle that had him brushing against Shiro’s prostate nearly every thrust.

And Shiro had no defense against that. He reached down just in time to wrap a hand around his cock as he came. His come pooled into his cupped palm.

Matt came a moment after, grunting and then pressing in closer to Shiro, crowding him further into the wall. He sighed contentedly, nuzzling into Shiro’s chest. “Mm. Love it here.”

“You’re ridiculous.” But Shiro beamed down at him, pleased by the regard and how much effort Matt had gone through to indulge him. “Thanks.”

Tilting his head up, Matt rested his chin flat on Shiro’s chest and beamed up at him. “No problem. It was fun.” Then he paused and looked around. “Uh. Problem. I left the remote by the bed. And now I don’t see it.”

Shiro stared at him, then let out a low sigh. “Second problem. Liquids in zero gravity. Sex is fluid exchange. What happens when you pull out?”

Blinking slowly, Matt sighed and closed his eyes. “We may not have thought this through.”

“No, not really.” Shiro hummed as he glanced around, in no particular hurry. 

Matt eyed him, lips twisted. “You’re doing the Black Paladin thing. The calmness under pressure.”

Brows up, Shiro snorted. “This was stupid, not a crisis. At least, not yet. No sense getting overly excited.” Then he pointed lazily. “Found it.”

The remote was hovering in one corner ceiling, near where Matt’s shirt had ended up. It had probably knocked it during it’s flight.

Matt stared for a moment, head tilted thoughtfully. “I think you can reach that at your current height, right?”

“Only one way to find out.”

He could. But the resulting bruises of accidentally re-activating gravity while grabbing the remote made the experience uncomfortable.

Well, something to remember for next time.


	4. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anon the second.
> 
> Written partially when sick and partially when tipsy. Apologies.

“Okay, ready?”

Matt held the timer loosely in his hand, brow arched as he stared down at Shiro.

Shiro twisted in place, which had the added advantage of letting Matt enjoy his muscles. They’d long since abandoned shirts for this particular kind of experiment, not only because it was fun, but because it made things a little easier on both sides.

It was much easier to tie Shiro up when there wasn’t cloth in the way, after all.

Finally, Shiro nodded, tilting his head back all the way and straining to look at his arms. They were bound tightly, criss-crossing between his wrists, and then repeated at the elbows. Hell, Matt had even started to look up complicated knots for these sessions, and he hoped the use of Altean knots would trip up Shiro.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” he replied, facing Matt again. Shiro grinned at him, all competitive fire and a hint of fire in his eyes, like he was daring Matt to try something. 

It was one of the reasons Matt liked doing this. He enjoyed getting to see Shiro that playful, in a vicious way he was wary of showing the other paladins.

But rather than start, Matt held up a finger to pause, then pointed it at Shiro. “Tell me the rule.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “I won’t dislocate my thumb again, I’ll just call it. It was one damn time.”

“One more dislocated thumb than needed, over a stupid competition. I mean it, just call it, no thumbs out of sockets.”

Mouthing the words back, Shiro shook his head like a horse shaking of flies. “I agreed. Now c’mon. I’m ready.”

Fine, fine. No one need wonder where Keith got his impatience from. He learned it from the master. “Okay, and... go!”

Immediately, Shiro whipped a leg around, sliding a couple of toes into one of the loops. Then he worked his shoulders and arms, using that to hold it in place while he worked.

And normally, Matt would groan at Shiro being able to use his goddamn feet to start yanking himself free like that, but he was way too distracted by watching him contort into a circle and hello, stomach muscles. Also shoulders, they were nice too. And that confident, smirky face, that made Matt want to smack him just as much as he wanted to kiss him.

Basically, it would be annoying if it wasn’t Shiro. Which kind of summed up Shiro as a person.

In short order, Shiro’s shifting and flexing had the ropes on his elbows sliding down loosely. With that no longer pinning him in place, he pulled his legs in front of him instead and brought his tied wrists down and around, like he was jump roping them.

Basically, it was over already, and Matt sighed in disappointment. Next time he’d have to bind his ankles, too.

But Shiro paused, his wrists still tightly locked, and then he looked up at Matt. “Okay, I give up.”

Matt clicked the timer automatically, but his brows furrowed. “What?”

“I give up. You beat me. Can’t get out.” He waved his arms limply to punctuate the point. “Guess you win. And I’m all at your mercy.” And Shiro smiled.

Because Shiro knew that he’d won. And he knew Matt knew that too. But he still wanted to ‘lose’. So this way he got what he wanted without having to give up face by actually being unable to get free.

The little shit.

Matt snorted and stepped forward, leaning down with his hands on his lips. Staring up at him, Shiro gave him a playful smile, clearly feeling like he’d won.

Wrong. He’d lost. That was the point.

Grabbing onto the rope on his wrists, Matt pulled up hard. It couldn’t really drag Shiro around anyplace he wasn’t fully prepared to go on his own, just for sheer weight, but he could knock him off balance. The pull brought Shiro’s arms above his head, far enough that he was forced to arch. Shiro’s lips parted, and his breath hitched, mostly likely in surprise.

“Hmm, what was our agreement, Shirogane?”

Shiro’s breathing picked up. “Winner gets to pick what we do.”

Eyes shaded, Matt leaned in further, even if it meant his arm strained awkwardly to keep holding Shiro’s wrists so high. Not like he was keeping it there with force, anyway. Shiro wanted to be there. “You didn’t think this plan through.”

With his other hand, he slipped into his pocket and pulled out a cock ring.

Shiro’s eyes went wide.

“I mean, it’s basically bondage too, right? Just for a different part.” Matt smiled with all his teeth, head tilted. 

Shiro whimpered.

Patting his side, Matt hummed happily. “Up on the bed now, let’s get you settled. On your back, would you?”

Opening his mouth, Shiro’s breath hitched, and then he gave up and nodded. When he stood, his legs were wobbly below him, and Matt’s chest warmed with it. All that power, and Matt could do that to him.

Once Shiro was lying down, Matt took his sweet time getting off his clothes, then sat down on the side of the bed. Reaching down, he let his hand hover over Shiro’s stomach, enjoying watching the muscles jump in anticipation of touch.

Then Matt worked the cock ring on, watching Shiro’s cheeks redden. There was an aspect of control a step above what they usually did with this, and apparently he liked it.

Smirking, Matt pressed a kiss to Shiro’s stomach. “Okay, Sugar Stick, legs up.”

Shiro snorted as Matt moved to sit just below his ass, helping to hook Shiro’s legs over his shoulders. “Sugar Stick?”

“What? I like those.” Matt got back up on his knees, using his grip on Shiro’s legs to lift him a couple of inches higher. Shiro reacted automatically, trying to reach down to grip at the covers, but extra weight and pull of the ropes made him pause. They weren’t tied in place, but he couldn’t pry them apart, and so he just dropped them back down, breath heavy.

Taking the lube, Matt placed one hand under the small of Shiro’s back, helping keep him up without so much strain. Then he slicked the other hand and slid a finger inside. Mostly, he was just enjoying keeping Shiro on his toes, seeing what he did when there was a little less structure.

For the most part, he seemed cautious but unbothered. Occasionally Shiro would relax, like he was trying to put his weight down, but then he’d catch himself and the legs on his shoulders would tighten.

Hmm, maybe he should have done this one before the anti-gravity wall sex. It was less surprising, after.

Once he was sure Shiro was ready, Matt pulled his hand back and braced himself on Shiro’s hips, taking more of the weight there instead of on his shoulders. “Ready, sweetums?”

“Just fucking do it,” Shiro groaned, kicking Matt gently in the back with his heel. “You’re terrible.”

Matt just grinned. “You sure of that?”

Then he thrust in.

Shiro gasped, his whole upper body arching like a bow, the movement even freer for being off the bed. Matt watched eagerly, drinking in every detail as he rubbed circles with his thumb, waiting for Shiro to adjust. And the second he got the look that said he was ready, Matt started to fuck in.

It was harder than Matt had always pictured it, to get in and out while Shiro’s legs continued to hold on. But satisfying for the way it made Shiro’s body sway back and forth like a pendulum. As he got a rhythm, Shiro would swing slightly onto his cock every time Matt pushed forward.

And then he stopped.

“Wha- Matt!” Shiro thumped his bound wrists against the bed in frustration. “Why are you- don’t stop, keep going.”

Matt let go with one hand to roll one of Shiro’s nipples between his fingers, lips curled up smugly. “Are you sure? I thought I was terrible.”

Whining, Shiro shook his head. “You’re wonderful, you’re perfect, just _go back_.”

“As you wish.” And before Shiro could register the reference, Matt picked his pace back up, just as brutal as before.

Matt held off as long as he could, aided by the quick stop. But with Shiro gasping and clenching around him, it was impossible to keep that up for long.

With a groan, he came into Shiro, losing his grip and sending them both back. The jolt made Shiro jolt, his eyes rolling back in his head as he shuddered. Matt caught his breath and leaned up, petting up and down Shiro’s chest to keep him calm and aware of where they were.

“You did good,” Matt told him softly, kissing Shiro’s chest. “You did so good for me.”

Shiro groaned and reached down, running his fingers through Matt’s hair, and- wait. He did what?

Picking his head up properly, Matt saw the still tied loops of rope above Shiro’s head.

“You sneak,” Matt murmured, nipping where he’d just kissed. Shiro only grinned, though his cheeks were still flushed. 

Panting, Shiro arched enough to jolt Matt. “Matt, please.”

“See, now I’m not sure you deserve it.”

“Matt!”

Chuckling, Matt reached down, taking off the cock ring and starting to pump. “Alright, alright. I should have seen if you could get out of that one.”

Shiro’s eyes fell closed. “I have hands.”

Matt bit down on his nipple in response. With a cry, Shiro came into Matt’s hand, then went limp. 

Finally pulling out, Matt crawled up and crashed down next to Shiro, his head nuzzled into his shoulder. “So, next time I have some new ideas.”

Shiro huffed out a laugh, eyes still closed. “Give me ten minutes before you talk next time.”

Watching him fondly, Matt kissed his jaw. “Fine, fine. I’ll just be a surprise, how’s that?” Shiro hummed in agreement and relaxed, likely not asleep (Shiro never slept that easily), but certainly relaxed.

Which was the goal of it all.

But that didn’t stop Matt from plotting how to win next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that you can follow me at Bosstoaster.tumblr.com


End file.
